fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit's Talk! Wolfgang to Safety? Episode 23
''With Redakaibakulover and Torrent Hydros annihilated, Wolfgang grows angrier. '' Evil Wolf) Hmph! I'll just tell Blue he died protecting us. Wolfgang) YOU MONSTER! ( Tries to break out of the net ) Evil Wolf) And you can't do anything about it! Wolfgang) Watch me! Nuzamaki90) HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN TEAMMATE! Evil Wolf) I can just make a new Redakaibakulover! Kyleronco) That's not right! Evil Wolf) It's alright! Since, Titaniumgirl is gone... Thanks for the info! I can make a evil copy of everyone in that house now! Nuzamaki90) But you will not! Evil Wolf) Try me! ( Grabs the net Wolfgang is trapped in ) Wolfgang) Put me down! Evil Wolf) SHUT UP! ???) Put my son down! Evil Wolf) SO LITTLE MISS CARE IS UP! Serenity) Yes, I'm up and my name is Serenity! NOW! PUT MY SON DOWN! Evil Wolf) Make me! Serenity) Fine! ( Walks down from the cave entrance with a shaky walk ) Evil Wolf) SO... WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FALL! Serenity) I will not fall and I will not fail my son! This is for Wolf too! Evil Wolf) You are too weak! Serenity) Really! Moonlight! Ready? Moonlight) Anytime! ''' '''Serenity) Okay! Ability Activate! Darken Skies! ( Moonlight makes the skies look more like it's night time ) Evil Wolf) How scary! NOT! Serenity) Ability Activate! Brighten Moon! ( Moonlight makes a moon appear in the skies ) Evil Wolf) Now a moon! Just attack already! Serenity) Hmph! How about you attack! Evil Wolf) No... Ladies first! Serenity) No thanks... I mean you're evil, GO! Evil Wolf) No... I'm your husband! Serenity) No... You're not! Evil Wolf) I got the same body as him, I got Wolfie, I know everything he saw, and I got all his DNA! ' '''Serenity) You can't! Ability Activate! Mooning A Cra... ' '''( Serenity falls to the ground ) Wolfgang) MOMMY! Evil Wolf) Just what I said, she was weak! She took too much to deal with earlier and now she has to suffer! Wolfgang) ERR! Evil Wolf) And you know what? ( Carbon Wolfie fires his huge laser at Serenity and Moonlight, when Moonlight isn't looking ) Wolfgang) MOMMY! NO!!!!!!! ( The net starts to burn really hot and Evil Wolf drops it ) ( Wolfgang gets free and runs towards his Mommy ) Evil Wolf) Two for the price of one! Ha! ''' '''Nuzamaki90) WOLFGANG! STOP! ( Wolfgang keeps running, while the laser gets closer and closer ) ???) AWOOO! ( A sudden flash happens and the laser disappears with Wolfgang next to his Mommy, who's passed out on the ground ) Volf) YOU LEAVE MY MASTER ALONE! Nitro Wolfie) AND YOU LEAVE OUR FAMILY ALONE! Cyber Slash Ingram) AND ALSO DON'T YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF WOLF! YOU'RE NO WHERE NEAR HOW HE ACTS! Evil Wolf) Ugh... ( Backs up ) ( Carbon Wolfie goes to ball form and into Evil Wolf's hands ) Evil Wolf) WHY! DID YOU DO THAT WOLFIE! Nitro Wolfie) Because... ( Interruption ) Evil Wolf) Not you! Carbon Wolfie! Nitro Wolfie) Well... ( Nitro Wolfie, Volf, and Cyber Slash Ingram get ready to attack ) Evil Wolf) You know what? ( Evil Wolf teleports away from the area and goes back to his base ) Wolfgang) MOMMY! WAKE UP! ( Serenity does nothing ) Wolfgang) Come on, MOMMY! ( Meanwhile, in another place ) Wolf's Spirit) Serenity, please be okay, Wolfgang needs you! Redakaibakulover's Spirit) Wolf? Wolf's Spirit) Red, thank you... Redakaibakulover's Spirit) I did what was right, I could see Wolfgang be killed because I listen to the orders given! Wolf's Spirit) You did hear... That my evil copy is going to make a copy of you, right? Redakaibakulover's Spirit) That's the thing... He has a whole army of copies... everyone from the beginning to the present! Wolf's Spirit) SERIOUSLY! WE CAN'T EVEN HELP LIKE THIS! Redakaibakulover's Spirit) We can always practice brawling? Wolf's Spirit) Yeah... Torrent Hydros' Spirit) Then let's practice! Ziperator's Spirit) Wolf, I can't brawl... I'm a part of you... so... ( Makes a new Ventus Bakugan appear in-front of Wolf ) Wolf) So... Who's this? ???) Don't ask my name! Ask for fame! By the way, my name is Skyeroid! Spirit's Fight, Serenity's Break! Ep. 24 What's your ep. 23 grade? A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Torrent Hydros Category:Evil Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Kyleronco Category:TitaniumGirl Category:Serenity Category:Moonlight Category:Carbon Wolfie Category:Volf Category:Nitro Wolfie Category:Cyber Slash Ingram Category:Skyeroid